


Beautiful Disaster

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Giantess Vore, Mega Vore, Request from Wattpad, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, reader is female, shrunken characters, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: You thought Nora wouldn't do anything stupid with the four of you. Well, seems you were wrong.





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad

"What the hell?!" Coco mused loudly, glancing at herself and her surroundings. They were in Nora's dorm room, but now she was smaller than someone's outstretched hand.

"What happened Weiss?" you asked your friend, who was clearly grumbling very angrily to herself.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Velvet, who also shrunk with the girls, said nothing the entire ordeal, but she was trying, in vain, to calm her teammate, all while a confused yet fascinated Nora stood above them, gazing down at their tiny forms.

She gathered them up. "Well, this is fun!" she commented with a grin as she placed them on her bed. "You can go anywhere you want now, whether it be mouse holes and the like."

"This is not the time for jokes Nora," you deadpanned. The bigger girl pouted before a loud noise erupted in the room. Nora glanced down and placed a hand on her stomach, which happened to be growling pretty loudly from intense hunger.

You looked back up at Nora. "Have you eaten breakfast Nora?"

"No," Nora answered. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Yes," Weiss said with exaggeration, "and it has been for ten minutes now!"

"Oh!" Nora yelped, shooting up from the bed. "Well, I'll be right back!" She then rushed out before anyone could say anything.

Weiss rubbed her forehead. "The energy of that girl," she commented quietly.

"Yeah," you agreed, before looking at your other companion. Wait...

"Coco, where's Velvet?" you ask in alarm.

Coco looked around, before cursing.

"Velvet!" she called, but got no response.

Where the hell was that Faunus girl?

~~~

"Um, Nora, where are you taking me?" Velvet asked in Nora's hand, but got no response. Now the rabbit Faunus was getting more and more concerned; This was not a normal response she would get from someone like Nora.

Nora heard her alright, but paid no mind as she walked around the floor. She wasn't going to head to the cafeteria. Besides, she had some snacks up here!

Her very hungry stomach once more quietly groaned, and Nora stopped. Velvet stared up at her in confusion.

"Nora?" she questioned.

The giantess smiled gently down at Velvet, but before the stunned Faunus knew what was going on, she was suddenly in a mouth.

Nora ran Velvet around in her mouth, almost moaning at her taste. She tasted like chocolate, and the giantess couldn't help herself from doing what she did next.

With a big gulp, Velvet was heading right to her stomach.

Still, Nora wanted more. Good thing she had more too.

So, she walked back to her room.

~~~

"Nora, have you seen Velvet? We can't find her anywhere!" you asked Nora as soon as she got back to the room. Nora got this confused look on her face, looked on the bed, and shook her head.

"Wasn't she right there?"

"Yes, but she's gone and we don't know where she went!" Coco answered worriedly.

"I see." Nora then sat down on the bed, as if in thought. Meanwhile, you, Weiss, and Coco continued to search for the missing Faunus, not noticing the look of hunger Nora was giving you.

Perfect.

Without anyone looking, Nora then quickly and stealthily took Coco into her hands, making sure to crush the girl a little to knock her out. Then the giantess got back up.

"I'll be right back," she told the still searching girls, and walked out with the unconscious Coco at hand. She was in the bathroom now, and made sure to lock the door in case you or Weiss walked in. Then, looking down at Coco, Nora felt her mouth water as she took the tiny girl's feet into her mouth, then slowly started to suck her in.

As soon as she was in, Nora once more started to suck, immediately loving how Coco tasted exactly like coffee. With a hand on her stomach, she finally swallowed the tiny girl, sighing in bliss afterwards.

But Nora sighed as she firmly gripped her belly. "I'm still so hungry," she whined quietly before smiling again. "Well, I think it's about time too."

Nora then walked out of the bathroom.

~~~

"Nora, what are you doing?" you asked when Nora suddenly picked you and Weiss up. She was smiling for some odd reason, but this one was like that of a predator, and automatically you felt chills run up your spine at this. "Nora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much," the giantess replied, and she then ran a hand across her slightly growling stomach, smirking at you and Weiss all the while. "Except that I'm hungry."

"Hungry? Wait..." Realization dawned on Weiss, and she gazed up at Nora with horror. "No, you didn't..."

"I did," Nora replied with a bright smile. Then before you or Weiss could do anything, the giantess forced Weiss into her mouth.

Weiss cried out, and Nora frowned at this as she firmly kept her mouth closed so the former couldn't escape. Then, you watched with wide eyes as Nora eventually swallowed Weiss, the neck bulging a little with the latter's progress towards the stomach.

Sighing in bliss, Nora looked to you. "I saved the best for last it seems."

"W-Wait, Nora--!" Said giantess then forced you into her mouth now, sucking on you like there was no tomorrow. You even heard her moan and her impatient stomach even from where you were, and, eventually, Nora forced you to the back of her throat and swallowed you whole.

God who knew it would be so hard to breathe on a way like this? You tried to push clear enough airway for yourself, with no success as you slid down. Finally, you fell into liquid, and you knew this was Nora's stomach.

God damn it! Why didn't you see this coming? There were the signs, and you just let them zoom past you without a thought!

"(Y/N)?" It was Velvet, with an unconscious Coco in her lap. "Can you help me?"

Nodding, you swam over to her and Weiss, who was cursing Nora like there was no tomorrow. It was tempting for you too, but you held yourself back as you busied yourself with tending to Coco.

Outside, Nora rubbed her gurgling stomach with happiness, licking her lips as she felt her stomach do its work. But she then felt something rise to her throat, and without warning she burped, loudly and quite a long one. Gasping, she covered her mouth before sighing.

"That hit the spot," she mused happily, glancing down at her belly. "Yummy in the tummy!"


End file.
